Ice Cream Queen
by Lady Galya
Summary: "¿Alguna vez han tenido que soportar a una fastidiosa compañera de trabajo? ¿y que sea mas bonita que tu? Y lo peor ¿Que quiera conquistar al chico que amas? Pues adivina: ¡YO SI!"   K' x Kula/ Kula x chan chan chan chaaan! lee y vas a saber ;
1. Bienvenido al Ice Cream Kingdom

Ok, si alguien alguna vez se preguntó si iba a escribir la historia mas light de mi otro fic "Ice Queen", pues ahora se los presento :D!

Es la historia original...hasta que mis pensamientos desembocaron en otra historia completamente diferente xD

**ACLARACIÓN**

**-. los 3 primeros capítulos son EXACTAMENTE IGUALES al otro fic, la única diferencia es el final del tercer capitulo, y de ahí en adelante, otra historia C:**

**-."Hablan"**

_***piensan***_

Narradora (o sea, yo c; )

**enjoy it (:!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: "Bienvenido al reino del helado: Ice Cream Kingdom"<strong>

_10:50 a.m. En alguna calle de Southtown_

Una chica de cabello rubio rojizo, casi de color rosa, patinaba raudamente casi sin mirar hacia los lados cuando cruzaba las calles. Su mirada perdida denotaba que tenia la cabeza entre las nubes...en realidad esa nube tenia nombre y apellido: K' Dash.

_***Dios, ese chico idiota logra que mi mente vuele y me quede despierta toda la noche pensando en el, me duerma tarde por el mismo motivo, me quede dormida cuando debo ir al trabajo, me olvide de mi propio nombre, hasta me olvido de mis amados dulces...dulce...¡Maldición! ¡Mi paleta! ¡K' tonto idiota!***_

Busco desesperada en su bolso su adorada paleta matutina, y ahí estaba. _***Dios, llegar a olvidarse de eso por un...un... ¡Un idiota que aun me ve como una niña!***_ Se llevo la paleta a la boca mientras hacia un puchero, sin dejar de impulsarse.

_***Genial, solo una cuadra y llegare a la hora al trabajo. ¡Esta vez K' no tendrá nada que reclamarme!***_ Con una sonrisa triunfal se impulso aun mas fuerte atravesando la calle al ver la heladería "Ice Cream Kingdom", su lugar de trabajo. Iba tan "concentrada" que no se fijo en el pequeño desperfecto que había en la acera y tropezó estrepitosamente, que derivo en una perfecta caída de nota 10 hacia los brazos de un chico que se bajaba de su motocicleta, de cabello blanco, de cuerpo fornido con una bronceada piel, vestido de cuero.

**-."Siempre creo que lo haces a propósito, niña".** Su sonrisa petulante afloro en su rostro mientras abrazaba a Kula.

**-."Deja de llamarme así. Sabes muy bien que soy capaz de patearte el trasero en un torneo de KOF. De hecho, mas de una vez he salvado tu pellejo".** Se peino nerviosamente con las manos, quitando los cabellos que cubrían su rostro, mientras se revolvía entre los brazos de K'. **"Amm... ¿K'?".**

**-."¿Si?".** Aun parecía estar en otro mundo.

**-."¿Podrías soltarme? Debemos entrar a trabajar".**

**-."¿Ah?...Oh, si"**

Apenas se sintió libre de los brazos de K', Kula corrió a refugiarse en el vestidor.

Se quito los patines raudamente, se miro en el espejo mientras mantenía una mano en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocadamente. Sus mejillas sonrosadas a más no poder, sus ojos brillantes, su boca que formaba una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. _***¡Dios, estoy enamorada de ese idiota!***_

Ato su cabello en una coleta, dejando unos mechones cortos, libres de atadura, se coloco su gorro, dejando que su coleta cayera por el agujero de este, el delantal de la heladería sobre su polera celeste, lo ato descuidadamente, pues su mente estaba entre ensoñaciones de ella y K' juntos besándose.

**-."Si no te conociera, diría que estas loca".** Esa voz tan conocida hizo que su sonrisa se transformara momentáneamente en una mueca de desagrado.

**-."Hola Jenny".** _***Dios, si esa mujer no estuviera baboseando por K' ¡MI K'! Aun así la odiaría***_. Por lastima para Kula, ella era la hija de la dueña de la heladería, y nada podía hacer o decir.

**-."Hola Chica-sin-ánimos-que-habla-sola-mientras-se-mira-en-el-espejo".** Jenny saco un bolsito, donde guardaba sus kilos de maquillaje, y comenzó con la tarea de embellecerse.

**-_"Ja ja, tan graciosa como siempre".** Su sonrisa decayó al instante. Jenny era preciosa: con su 1,70 mt, sus exuberantes curvas y provocadora vestimenta, su rubio y largo cabello peinado en una coleta. Era difícil admitirlo, pero contra ella no tenia forma de ganar.

**-."Vamos niña, ánimo. No vas a atender a los clientes con esa cara de dos metros, ¿no?".** Había terminado de pintarse los labios de color rojo intenso cuando se acerco a Kula, y con sus dedos índices, forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-."Todos los clientes te vienen a ver a ti o a K', así que no es necesario que tenga buena apariencia".** Eso era cierto: todas las chicas venían a ver a K', los chicos a Jenny, mientras Kula se preocupaba de los niños pequeños que eran aplastados por la marea de gente.

**-."Eso es cierto, niña. Pero te debes ver linda, por si alguno de esos pequeños crece y se llega a fijar en ti, aunque lo dudo. Deberías maquillarte un poco, aunque sea los labios. Pero bueno, si alguien se llega a fijar en una niña como tu, ninguno seria tan genialmente delicioso como mi K', ¡Ojojojojojojo!".**

_***Dios, su risa era tan... ¿Irritante? Aunque la palabra le quedara pequeña***_

**-."Tranquila Jenny, todos los ojos están puestos en ti. Ya debemos abrir, es hora".**

**-."Oh, si. Es cierto. Ve a abrir mientras hablo con mi amorcito".**

Se dio unos últimos retoques de maquillaje, se aseguro de que se veía espléndidamente perfecta, y salio corriendo hacia el vestidor de hombres. _***¡Dios, esa chica era hostigantemente irritante!***_

**-."¡Hugh, no la soporto!".** Se volvió a mirar en el espejo, se arreglo el cabello un poco. No, no tenia remedio; no seria más bella que Jenny. Quizás un poco de labial no le iría mal. Tomo el labial rojo de Jenny y se pinto. No mejoraba en nada.

Salio levemente cabizbaja, no era ni seria bonita. Camino hasta la entrada; a esta hora no había clientes, solo uno que otro esporádico transeúnte con ganas de comer un delicioso helado o tomar un Milkshake.

Se apresuro a abrir las puertas, limpiar el piso, ordenar las mesas y sillas. Había comenzado un nuevo día de trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen reviews, es mi alimento xD!<strong>


	2. Todo mi imperio por un delantal

**Enjoy it c:!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: "Todo mi imperio por un delantal"<strong>

_3:25 p.m. En la__ heladería "Ice Cream Kingdom"_

**-."K' MIRAME, ATIENDEME A MI".** Una voz chillona que hería los tímpanos.

**-."JENNY, DAME TU HELADO, PRECIOSA. JEJEJE".** La voz nasal de un tipo baboso.

**-."KYAAAAA, K' ME MIRO".** Gritos generalizados de un montón de chicas que ansiaban dejar sordo a quien las escuchara.

**-."Como detesto esto. No se por que sigo trabajando aquí".** Un murmullo apenas audible proveniente de Kula.

-."Señodita, quiedo un hedado". La voz de un niño ahogado en la marea de gente, mayoritariamente estudiantes, que venia a comprar solo para que K' o Jenny los atendiera por unos segundos.

**-."Ven, por aquí pequeño".** _***Ya se por que aun sigo aquí***_. Sonriendo, le indico a un lado mas alejado del tumulto. **"Muy bien ¿Que helado quieres comprar?".**

La pequeña mano apunto hacia un gran helado doble que había en el cartel de los precios.

**-."¡Quiedo ese!".**

**-."A ver ¿Cuanto dinero traes?".**

La manita con unas pocas monedas de bajísimo valor se abrió ante ella. Un suspiro mientras tocaba sus propios bolsillos y sacaba el dinero necesario.

**-."Toma pequeño, ve donde la señora que ves ahí, le das este billete y le dices que helado quieres ¿Si?".**

**-."Bueno señodita".** El pequeño tomo el dinero y corrió a hacer lo que le decían.

Se apoyo en el mostrador, observando a la multitud que hacia vanos esfuerzos.

_***Idiotas, Jenny no se fijaría en otro que no fuese K', K' no se fijaría en nadie que no fuese... ¿Algún enemigo a quien le pueda patear el trasero?***_ Sonrío.

Ese era K', el K' que ella amaba...amaba... ¡Oh dios!

Sintió un suave cosquilleo en su cuello, su sonrojado rostro miro hacia atrás, buscando el origen, y al ver a K' amarrando delicadamente su delantal, el rojo reinante en su cara era fosforescente.

**-."Se te iba a caer, niña".** Sus calidos dedos gentilmente rozaron su frío cuello, acariciándolo, llevando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

**-."KYAAAA, K' ESTA CON ESA CHICA FEA".** Los gritos taladraron sus oídos y su corazón. Miro hacia abajo, y no pude ver que al mismo momento K' miraba con furia a las causantes de tales gritos. Todos eran la perfecta imagen de algo: las chicas eran la personificación perfecta de la frase "si las miradas matasen", la cara de Jenny era la mascara perfecta de la estupefacción. Kula era el semáforo perfecto. K' era la perfecta reencarnación de la indiferencia.

**-."¡Señodita, mi hedado, mi hedado!".** Una voz la saco de sus ensoñaciones.

**-."Claro pequeño ¿Que sabores quieres?".**

**-."Ammm...quiedo socodate con ese hedado vede que hay ahí".**

**-."Hm, no creo que te guste la menta, te da escozor en la lengua".** Río al ver la carita asustada

_***¿Que fue eso? ¿Fue mi imaginación o estaba soñando? Si, definitivamente tuvo que ser un sueño. K' nunca ha sido tan amable con nadie***_

Su mente y su atención estaba dividida entre el pequeño y K', aun no se daba cuenta de las miradas asesinas que le dirigían todas las chicas que se encontraban ahí, incluida Jenny.

* * *

><p><strong>Deja un review y me haras feliz C:!<strong>


	3. Bodega mala, bodega mala

**Y aquí es donde la historia comienza a cambiar :D!**

**espero que os guste la nueva historia y nos vemos :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: "Bodega mala, bodega mala" .<strong>

_Viernes. 7:45 p.m. A 15 minutos del cierre de la heladeria "Ice Cream Kingdom_" .

Ya casi era hora de cerrar, habia que limpiar, ordenar y dejar todo listo para el siguiente dia. Y estaba mas que claro que Jenny no se iba a ensuciar su perfecta manicure francesa, asi que era Kula la unica que hacia eso, mientras K' estaba en la bodega ordenando cajas y haciendo el inventario. Mary, la dueña, estaba en recaudacion, contando las ganancias del dia.

**-."¿Y como nos fue hoy jefa?".** Kula formulo la pregunta en un momento en el que hizo una pausa de limpiar el piso, y se apoyo en el lampazo.

**-."Tan bien como siempre, mi pequeña, muy bien. Desde que llego K' a trabajar, la clientela femenina ha aumentado bastante. La desventaja es que al terminar el dia, queda todo hecho un desastre...pobre Kula, Jenny deberia estar ayudandote aqui, en vez de hacer de vaga".** Su ceño se arrugo ostensiblemente, haciendo una mueca comica .

**-."No la regañe, jefa, ella se esfuerza dia a dia al atender a esos chicos que vienen a verla. Ahora, gracias a dios,.llego K' para ayudarle" .**

**-."Me parece extraño que ese chico trabaje aqui...no parece encajar... Pero bueno, si se decide ir algun dia de estos, nos las apañaremos solas, como lo haciamos antes ¿No Kula?" .**

**-."Claro que si, señora Mary" .**

**-."¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no seas tan formal conmigo, y que dejes el señora para cuando este vieja? Mary, solo Mary, que solo voy a cumplir 40, estoy en plena juventud ¡Ojojojojojojojo!".** Una gota corria en la sien de Kula. **_*La misma risa irritante...aunque a Mary le queda bien, y me cae mejor que Jenny...mucho mas simpatica_***

**-."Esta bien Mary. Creo que he terminado aqui" .**

**-."Ok, ve a guardar eso a la bodega, y si ves a Jenny por ahi, dile que venga de inmediato conmigo, que deje de ser una vaga".** Kula ya avanzaba hacia la bodega, cuando un grito de Mary la detuvo. **"¡Oh, verdad! Firma aqui para darte tu sueldo de este mes, que ya es la fecha, querida. Esta vez hay un suculento bonus por esforzarte en esta heladeria...ya que sin ti, no podria haber salido adelante".**

**-."Mary, no sigas por favor".**

**-."Sigo, por que si no fuera por ti, habria cerrado, estaba en la quiebra, Jenny no se interesaba en este trabajo...pero llegaste tu, me animaste a seguir y pudimos salir adelante con mucho esfuerzo. Luego llego K', como si te siguiera los pasos, y gracias a el, Jenny empezo a trabajar, a ver si logra conquistarlo".** Un gran suspiro teatral de Mary, que divirtio a Kula

**-."¿A que se debe ese suspiro? ¿No te gusta K' como nuero? Te puedo asegurar que no hay mejor chico que el". _*Duele bromear con eso...aun cuando se que K' jamas me mirara. Siento que mi corazon esta tan apretado que va a estallar_***

**-."No, no es eso. Me encantario verlo como un miembro mas de mi familia, pero es que Jenny...ella no es para el. El estaria muchisimo mejor contigo, pequeña".**

El rostro de Kula era estupefaccion pura.

**-."Deja de bromear y dame mi dinero. Dudo que K' se llegue a interesar en alguien, lo conozco demasiado bien".**

**-."Entonces, si lo conoces tan bien, habras notado que contigo toma deferencias que no toma con nadie mas. Si tanto lo conoces, habras notado que te protege de esos babosos que vienen aqui, desviando toda la atencion hacia Jenny, asi nadie te molesta. Igual habras notado como te observa cuando atiendes a los pequeños y muchas cosas de ese estilo que no hace con nadie mas, nadie mas que tu, pequeña".** A la mente de Kula venian miles de imagenes de K' salvandola de una muerte segura, protegiendola, ayudandola, dedicandole una sonrisa que aun no veia que otro ser humano hubiese tenido el honor ni la suerte de ver tal espectaculo de sensualidad y ternura. Mary seguia hablando. **"Por eso creo que sera parte de mi familia, por que estara contigo y tu eres como mi hija".**

Kula, emocionada ante las palabras de la usualmente ruda Mary, le dio un abrazo.

**-."Muchisimas gracias Mary, tu igual eres parte de mi familia"**

**-."Ya, basta de sentimentalismo. Toma tu dinero y vete a gastarlo por ahi. Invita a K' a comer algo".** La ultima frase iba con un giño picaron, que Kula comprendio momentos despues, y se coloco roja como tomate.

Tomo los utensilios de aseo y comenzo a caminar a la bodega, mas una conversacion la detuvo.

**-."¡Pero que haces K'! ¡Detente! ¡Sueltame!".** Diablos, K' no se atreveria a lastimar a Jenny ¿Cierto?.

Se apresuro a llegar a la bodega, y lo que vio, la dejo helada en la puerta de esta.

K' estaba acorralando a Jenny contra la pared tomando la muñeca de ella contra el muro, y su otra mano estaba al lado de la cintura de la rubia. Ella no se quedaba atras, tenia cada curva de su cuerpo voluminoso pegado al de el, mientras se besaban...se besaban.

Kula pudo escuchar como se rompia su corazon en millones de pedazos, y parecia extraño que ellos no escucharan tal estruendo, que parecia ser hielo partiendose bajo los incautos pies de una patinadora.

Debia salir, escapar de ese lugar. El aire era insoportable, sofocante. Retrocedio unos pasos, intentando no ser vista, pero los utensilios que habia dejado tirados un poco mas atras, la traicionaron haciendo gran ruido cuando choco contra ellos.

**-."Disculpen, que queria interrumpir". _*No, no me miren, duele demasiado_***

**-."Kula...".** K' parecia querer decir algo, pero no estaba dispuesta a escuchar nada mas. Debia salir, o la sonrisa triunfadora y petulante de Jenny que parecia decirle "Gane, jamas tuviste oportunidad, niña fea", acabaria por destrozarla.

Por suerte siempre tenia todas sus cosas guardadas en su bolso, asi que lo tomo rapidamente mientras corria alejandose de ese nefasto lugar. Al pasar junto a Mary, le dio un beso rapido en la mejilla.

**-."Debo irme Mary".** Las lagrimas que habia contenido hasta el momento, rebasaron sus ojos.

-."¿Pero que sucede Kula? ¡Espera!". Ya era imposible que sus gritos fuesen escuchado, pues la figura de la chica desaparecia en la esquina, corriendo a lo maximo que daban sus piernas, con la firme intencion de alejarse.

Las desiertas calles de la ciudad observaban a la desesperada chica que corria sin ver hacia donde se dirigia, cegada por un muro de lagrimas.

Mientras corria, algo demasiado duro detuvo su carrera y le hizo caer al suelo aturdida. Frotó su cabeza en donde se habia golpeado y miró hacia el objeto que se habia interpuesto en su camino.

Al ver esos ojos que la miraban fijamente, se quedo paralizada en el suelo. Una fuerte mano morena se tendió hacia ella, con la intención de ayudarle. Al ver que ella no se movia, una sonrisa jugó en las comisuras de su boca.

**-."Vamos, sabes que no te haria daño, pequeña Is"**

* * *

><p><strong>ahora me tenéis que disculpar, pues tengo unas pequeñas (GIGANTES) lagunas con las historias u.u<strong>

**asi que no se cuando vuelva a actualizar, pero prometo que sera pronto D:!**

**Dejen reviews y me harán muy feliz *-*!**


End file.
